The worst couple?
by OhSnapItzLara
Summary: Takes place after "the worst couple".Jade is a mess without Beck to keep her in check. Beck and Jade wonder if they really should be together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Single

**Jade's POV**

I storm angrily into my room, slamming doors as I go. I mutter curse words under my breath. I get into my favorite pair of black satin pajamas, and slip into my bed.

Then the tears start to come, and I can't stop them. I am like a facet set to cold water, pouring out. My face turns red from crying. I am so glad I was alone, nobody could see me, the cool put together Jade, like this.

Why doesn't Beck love me? I'm popular. I'm hot. I am the nicest to him then I am to anyone else. Can't he see that?

What wouldn't I give to have Beck here, and make my world right again. To have him kiss me, so I could feel okay. My dream will never be fulfilled.

I took out my pear phone. On Beck's profile it said, "Single. Yup."

Single. The word sounds ugly in my head. That's what I am now. I haven't had to deal with that word for over two years. Would I find a new boyfriend? I am not sure. Beck seemed so suited for me... And now... I guess we weren't the perfect couple.

Now Beck was single to. This hurt even more. Now, when Beck goes to hang out in a group of cheerleaders, I can't make out with him so they know to stay away! All I can do now is watch and envy those girls, because the have a potential with Beck. I don't. I wonder how jealous I'd be if Beck got together with Tori. I'd probably move away. I couldn't stand to see that.

I look at my slap page. On it, Tori had written "Look I know you're hurt, but don't drag me into this." Can't Tori mind her own business! I type for her to delete that comment. Deep down, Tori was right. I am hurt.

I remember when Beck and I first met. A wave of sadness rushes over me. I remember looking at him for the first time. Of coarse, my first thoughts were "man, that boy is hot." Beck knows this. Beck knows nearly everything about me. He's seen me cry. He knows my secrets. He knows why I hate dolphins, and the ocean.

The truth rang over me loudly. I loved Beck. I still loved Beck. I will always love Beck.

I love you Beck, now I will sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I hope you like this.**

**I don't own victorious... If I did Bade would be together!**

**I can't believe Dan did this to us!**

Chapter two:

**Tori's POV**

I am sitting in the Asphalt Café at Hollywood Arts Highschool with Jade, Cat, Andre, Robbie, and of coarse Rex. Jade is watching Beck sitting next to a hot girl eating a taco. Oh poor Jade, the hot girl just started petting Beck's hair.

I feel awful for Jade. No matter what she says, I know she misses Beck. I can especially tell from the look of true horror then flickers across her face that she reserves for the girls who flirt with Beck. She gives a murderous glare, because she knows she can't stop them.

I don't want to get involved though. The last time I was dragged into a Beck and Jade fight, I ended up walking home in the dark while Beck and Jade made out. That wasn't fun.

But, a small voice in my head tells me, no matter what Jade says, you are her friend. You should help her in a time like this.

So I decide that I will try to help set Beck and Jade up again. I'm am not sure how to do so.

"Did you know that in Spain, a cow's moo sounds Spanish?" Cats informs us. Oh Cat, you are the definition of random.

**Beck's POV**

Yeah, I broke up with Jade, but does that mean that every single girl in the school has an instant crush on me? I regretted not opening that door as soon as she drove away. It was as though she took my heart with her.

"Are you eating your burrito? Because, I could help you." Seriously! I don't even know this girl.

"Um.. No thanks." I smile nervously, hoping she'll get the message and leave. She probably has an IQ of zero,because, she doesn't.

I wish I could've sat with Andre, Robbie, Rex, Cat, Tori, and Jade. That things could back to normal. I really wished I hadn't helped Sinjin with his stupid "queries for couples".

Now the girl is petting my hair! If we were still dating, Jade would flip! Were not dating though, so she can't. I looked at the girl flirting for a sec. She was pretty, but kinda plain. Brown hair, simple girly-girl style. Not at all my type. I like interesting girls. The kind everyone else is afraid of.

The kind like Jade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**Sorry, I couldn't think of a name for chapter two, so I left it blank... Just pretend it's called: Poor Jade.**

**Lilia, I thought The worst couple was great episode! I just hope Bade will get back together! I saw the tweet your talking about. I think it means Bade will get back together too! I hope we're right! **

**I don't own Victorious.**

**Hope you like this!**

Chapter three: Get out of here or you'll be sorry!

**Jade's POV**

Torture. Pure, evil torture. For some people you need to hurt them to torture them. I wish I was so lucky. To torture me you have to flirt with Beck. If you torture me you'll regret it.

But, petting his hair! Isn't that a little over-the-top? I want to mess with this girl. Beck's just sitting at the blue table by the Grub Truck, coolly, letting her. If me and Beck were still dating, that girl would only have one arm to pet Beck with.

"Hey Jade. I heard you and Beck broke up." I spin around slowly, recognizing the voice.

"Yeah. Because of you!" I make my tone extra nasty, so he'd go away.

"I'm sorry baby. Do you want to meet me at the movies on Friday? I heard they are showing something that children our age watch for enjoyment." Sinjin, you are such a dork.

"Get out of here or you'll be sorry!" I threaten. I works. Sinjin runs away.

"Did you know that girl shrimps are born as boys?" Cat wonders.

I can't take this anymore. I get up to go to class, even though there is still five minutes left of lunch.

As I am leaving I hear Cat say "What did I say?". I felt a little bad. It wasn't her fault, I'm in an awful mood.

I walk down the hall to may scissor-covered locker. I fingered the pair of blue scissors that Beck gave me. A tear forms in the corner of my eye and runs down my cheek.

I wipe the tear away, but my finger comes of black. Damn cheap water-proof mascara! I run to the janitors closet and take out a small mirror.

I quickly fix up my makeup, then go back to my locker and get my books.

I have Sikowitz next. Damn. Beck's in my class. For a second I smile. Maybe during a scene, he'll be forced to stage-kiss me. Not as good as a real-kiss, but I'll take it! Just as quickly as it had come, I push that thought away.

"Hey Jade." I don't recognize that voice. I turn around. Whoa! Hot guy alert! Well, not as hot as Beck.

"My name is Dom. You doing anything Friday?" I didn't want to go out with someone right after I got dumped by my boyfriend!

"Yeah. I'm going to visit my sick grandma." There. That lie works every time!

"Oh, maybe some other time then."

"Yeah, actually never!" I yell. I really am in a bad mood.

**Beck's POV**

I watch in secret as Jade stormed away from the Dom kid. Anger and jealous fills me. How dare he ask her out! Right after she just got dumped by her boyfriend! Did I dump her? I wonder. Or did she dump me? Our break up didn't really make that clear.

I sigh. I have Sikowitz next. Her seat is right next to mine. That's gonna be awkward. This will be the first time in Sikowitz's class that Jade and I don't hold hands, kiss, or something. That makes me sad.

One thing I couldn't believe about myself is that part of me missed Jade being ultra jealous when other girls flirt with me. I miss this for two reasons. One, it's really annoying to have girls chasing you all the time, and two, well Jade was really cute when she was jealous.

I hurry of to Sikowitz's classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **

**Look at Dan's latest tweet! "****ok, I'll get them back together if you PROMISE not to glare me to death!"****He was talking about Bade! Yey!**

**I don't own Victorious.**

**Hope you like this:**

Chapter four: Brothers who like mice

**Cat's POV**

I go to Sikowitz's acting class and I sit in my usual seat. Jade and Beck sit in their seats. They point their chairs as far away from one another as possible. I notice that they both glance at each other occasionally. Poor them.

Sikowitz was late to class, as usual. He came in through the window. He isn't wearing shoes. I remember once my brother wasn't wearing shoes, he tripped! There was blood everywhere! His blood is the same color a my hair!

"Okay class. Today we are going to be performing a scene from this book." Sikowitz says. Tori raised her hand. Her thumb looked Spanish. Does mine? I want to know this!

"Yes, Tori." Sikowitz said.

"That's not a book, that's a tube of ointment." Tori informs him. Does ointment rhyme with appointment! Because once my brother had a doctors appointment, where they rubbed his bottom with ointment!

"Oh," Sikowitz shoves the ointment in his pocket, embarrassed, "This is the book." He held up a book.

"Once, my brother ate a book. He said it tasted like candy! Then he had to go to the doctors because he had internal bleeding!" I squeak happily.

"Wonderful! Now Jade, Cat, Beck, Andre, and Tori, you will perform the scene!" Sikowitz says. I think he was being sarcastic when he said wonderful. Who invented sarcasm! Why would you say the opposite of what you want to say!

Jade, Beck, Andre, Tori, and I get up on to the stage. He hands us each a script with different parts highlighted for each of us. The person I was playing was called Vanessa! Cool! That used to be the name of my brother's therapist! He threw a rock at her!

"Cat, you are playing an alien from outer space named Vanessa. Jade, you are playing an old lady, named Pricilla who's back really hurts. Beck, you are playing the old lady's wife named George. Tori you are playing a three year old girl, who has the flu. Andre you are playing the three year old's mom.

"Why do I have to be a girl?"Andre wonders.

"Because I said so," Sikowitz explains. "Now action!"

"Mommy! I hear something!" Tori says in a squeaky three year old voice.

"Oh yes. I do too!" Andre's girl impression was horrible, I could do a better one than that.. Wait oh yeah! I am a girl!

"What's all the commotion?" Jade asks in an old lady voice. She and Beck walk over to the girl and her mommy.

"We hear a noise!" Andre explains.

"Oh Yes! I hear it too!" Beck says, just like an old man would.

"I forgot to put in my hearing aid!" Jade shouts with frustration.

"It's okay. There really is a noise." Beck, as the old man, assured Jade. He put his hand on her back. Poor them. They must feel awkward.

"Oww! My back!" Jade shouts.

"And the rocket lands!" Sikowitz shouts.

"The noise was a space ship!" Andre realizes.

"Greetings Earthlings." I yell in a alien-ish voice.

"Hi!" Tori exclaims.

"Don't talk to her! She's not from here!" Andre warns.

"No no! I'm harmless! Now please take me to your leader!" I order.

After forty minutes of this scene, the bell rang and class was over. I skipped out of the classroom and down the hallway.

While walking down the hall way, I notice some muffled noises coming from the janitor's closet! One sounded like Beck's voice! They were having a closet party!

I burst into the closet. Inside it was Beck, and Andre. They look at me bewilderdly.

"I'm here for the party!" I exclaim.

"What?" Andre asks.

"The closet party..." I explain.

"Were not having a closet- what are you doing?" Andre looks at me like I am crazy.

"I'm putting on a song from my pear pod! We can't have a party without music!" I clicked the song Tori sung at the big showcase "Make it shine".

"Were not having a party!" Beck informs me.

"Bye!" Andre shouts, leaving the closet.

"If you're not having a party, then why were you in the closet?" I wonder. Beck sighs.

"Andre was trying to convince me to get back together with Jade." Beck says, almost robotiacally.

"Oh," I think for a moment, "Once my brother had a pet mouse." I begin. Beck gave me an odd look. "He loved the mouse so much. Then one day, the mouse bit him, so he gave the mouse back to the pet store."

"Where are you going with this?" Beck asks impatiently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shout

"Nothing! Continue!" Beck suggests.

"Okay! So after he gave the mouse away, he realized that he wanted the mouse back. He realized that one little bite shouldn't affect his relationship with the mouse. So he went to the pet store to go get his mouse."

"Did he get the mouse back?" Beck asks.

"No. They fed him to a snake. But it's okay. My brother's into gerbils now!" I chip. Beck smiled.

"Thanks Cat." He thanks me.

"What did I do?" I wonder, totally confused.

Oh well. Maybe we'll have a closet party tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

**Jeremy Shane, I am a Bade fan(obviously) and I definitely don't think Tori is evil but I do agree they should have another couple on the show. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own Victorious.. Yet..**

**Hope you like this:**

Chapter five: Trina's surprise

**Beck's POV**

Later that Monday, I am about to get into my car and drive home, when Tori came running up to up to me.

"Beck, Beck! You need to come to my house tonight!" Tori exclaims.

"Why?" I ask suspiciously.

"I don't know! Trina told me to tell you! She also told me to invite Andre, Cat, Rex, and Robbie." I can tell Tori carefully avoids one person.

"Okay, sure. I'll be there." I step into my truck and drive home.

**Trina's POV  
><strong>

Everything has to be perfect, like me, for my beautiful Valentines Day party! Then Beck will be Valentine and we'll live my happily ever after!

Tori and I set up each streamer and place each balloon with care. Then for the hundredth time Tori asks: "Why are we having a Valentines Day party! Valentines Day is tomorrow!"

"Because silly," I tapped her nose, "We need to give Beck time to accept my request, no order, for him to be my Valentine!"

"Two things," she says through her teeth, "One," she holds up one finger, "don't tap my nose! And two, Beck isn't going to EVER accept!"

"What makes you say that?" I wonder who couldn't think I was the perfect girlfriend, especially next to Tori's goth like friend, Jill or something.

"Maybe because yesterday, while we were playing cards he said very clearly 'I will never want you.. Like that, Trina' That's a pretty big hint he doesn't like you right there"

"Well. He'd better be my Valentine." I demand.

Tori sighs.

"I'm going to go bake the cupcakes. Is that cool with you?" Tori asks.

"Sure. But they must be heart shaped!" I remind her.

"Okay." She agrees.

**Beck's POV**

At around six, I set out for Tori's house with Cat, Robbie, Rex, and Andre. I feel kinda bad for Jade, because she was the only one who wasn't invited.

"Why are we going to Tori's house anyways?" Andre wonders.

"Tori said Trina was planning some kind of party!" Cat squealed happily. She was probably physced that she was finally getting her closet party.

We get to Tori's house with no time to spare. We go inside to see many pink and red decorations.

"Whoa." Cat squeals.

"I should've brought some Northridge girls!" Rex exclaims.

"How many heart shaped balloons are there?" Robbie wonders.

"One, two, four, five-" Cat starts to count.

"Who cares," Rex says.

"Hi Beck! Hi Tori's friends!" Trina shouts excitedly as we get to the door.

"Hi, where's Tori?" Cat asks.

"Here I am!" Tori exclaims, rushing down the stairs.

"Once again!" Cat sings.

"Feeling looosst but nooowww and thheeenn!" Trina sings, way off key.

"Girl, you ruined it!" Rex accuses.

Soon, some of Trina's "friends" arrive. Music is turned on and we start to party!

"Ding-Dong." The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Trina shouts she runs to the door. It is a pizza man. He drops of ten large cheese pizzas.

I grab a slice of piping hot pizza and bite into it. It is really good!

"Good pizza!" I say to Tori.

"Yeah." She agrees. Make it Shine starts playing.

"Yey! It's Andre's song!" she announces.

Tori, Cat, and I sit on the Vega's red couch, chewing pizza.

"Why do you always forget three?" Tori asks Cat.

"Because. It comes after two and before four! Oh! That's sounds cool!Be-FORE four! Ha ha!" Cat rants.

"Cat," I begin, "you understand that tells us nothing."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat shouts.

"Nothing. Sorry." I apologize.

Suddenly, the music stops. Trina, wearing a bright pink bridesmaid dress, walks down the stairs.

"Oh no." Tori mutters softly.

Tons of Trina's "friends" walk down the stairs behind her. They are all wearing matching red dresses, except for Trina. Then Trina opens her mouth and began to sing, VERY off-key.

"The stars started shining! As soon as she left! Now it's you and me I say! Now it's you and me Hooray! So let's all cheer for me and you! Everybody say wooohooo! So today I ask will you be mine?

Beck will you be my valentine!" Trina sings the last note so high, I think my ears might shatter.

Valentines Day! I'd forgotten. I felt tears and had to fight back. I won, but not for long.

.

"Umm.. Maybe next year! Why look at the time! I gotta go. Bye!" I wave before I run out the door.

I run to my car. I jerk the key in the ignition. I drive as fast as I can down the road.

When I get to my RV, I unlock the door and slam it shut. I lie on my bed, and begin to cry.

Jade. Why didn't I open that door? When you got to ten, why didn't I rush out, and tell you I loved you. Why didn't I kiss you? Why didn't I get you some food?

If I had, then we could've spent Valentines Day together, like the past two years.

I just wasn't thinking.

I cry and cry, till my face turns red. Then I take out my new pear phone XT. I look at Tori's status. It says "Sorry about that Beck. Trina's singing, and her asking you to be her Valentine in song." I reply, "It's okay. (;." Then put my phone away.

For Valentines Day, I want Jade back. That's all I'm asking for.

**Jade's POV**

It's 9:00 PM. I'm about to go to bed, even though it's not very late.

I can't believe tomorrow is my first Valentines day in two years without Beck.

I look at Tori's slap page. I can't believe Trina sung a love song to Beck! He's... He's.. Not mine...

I would do anything for him to be my Valentine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note**

**I am very happy because Dan tweeted a pic that he took at the victorious rehearsal of Avan(Beck) and Liz(Jade) hugging! I don't know if they were acting or not but still! go to his twitter page because there is a LOT of hints that they will be getting back together! **/#!/danwarp

**I hope you like this!**

Chapter six: The meeting

**Jade's POV**

"Why would you do that!" I scream.

"Well.. Uhhh... you guys aren't together.. So I.." Trina stutters.

"We just broke up! Maybe he wants a break from dating!" I suggest.

"Well what's it to you anyways! He's not your boyfriend anymore!" Trina shouts. Ouch, that stings. I can't think of a decent reply to that. I mean, what is it to me anyway? But seriously, a love song! So I punch Trina.

**Trina's POV**

My life could be perfect, but it isn't! Why is everyone with less talent than me always hurting me!

Jade's fist collides with my face.

Red hot pain runs throughout my face.

"Ow!" I screech, Jade smiles cruelly.

The world goes black.

**Tori's POV**

I watch in secret as Jade punches my sister, Trina. I probably should feel bad for Trina, but I don't. She had it coming.

This proves my theory that Jade wants Beck back. I must set them up again.

I think of good plan on how to do this. A risky, probably won't work plan, but a plan.

I race over to Cat.

"Cat! I need you help!" I tug her sleeve and pull her into the janitors closet.

"Help with what!," She gasps, "we're gonna set up closet party!" She wonders with wide, happy eyes.

"No, Cat. We are gonna set up Beck and Jade." I explained.

"But they broke up." Cat looks at me, confused.

"Yes I know! We are going to re-set them up!" I say this like it's obvious, which it is.

"Oh! How?" She asks.

"I've got a plan." I wink, and together we run to first period.

**Jade's POV**

Valentines Day. That's what today is, and that's my new least favorite holiday. Why should we celebrate what won't be there forever?

I am walking down the hallway to my second period class. A girl, who I don't know at all, walks up to me. She hands me a a sheet of paper, than walks away.

On the paper it says, "first annual scissor lover convention, Valentine's Day at 6:00 PM at Valintininan's Italian restaurant." I didn't really feel like doing anything, but I do love scissors, and you don't solve problems by moping around, so I'll go.

**Cat's POV**

"Did it work?" I shout.

"Shh! I don't know. She nodded, I guess that means she's going." Tori explains.

"Yeeyyy!" I shriek happily.

"Okay, Beck's turn," Tori whispers.

We watch in silence as my brothers "special helper" Malaya walks up to Beck. She smiles, handing him a flier. Beck smiles back.

"Thanks," He says, then turns and walks away. I turn to Tori.

"Do you think this will work!" I ask again.

"I dunno," Tori says unsure.

"Well, we'll see." I say.

**Author's note**

**Sorry this was really short, the next one will be really good, and longer, and possibly, the last chapter):! Next I might do a seddie/creddie story... Or cabbie and tandre.. or another bade. We'll see!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note**

**I don't own Victorious**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter seven: Unexpected date

**Jade's POV**

"Thanks Cat!" I call over my shoulder. I get out of her car and walk into the restaurant for the scissor-obsessive meeting. Cat was acting really strange in the car, like she was lying to me. She's not very hard to see through.

The restaurant is fairly crowded, because of Valentine's Day I suppose. I look for a table that says, annual scissor meeting, funnily enough, I can't find one. Suddenly, a lady with bright blonde hair and a blue dress on turns to me.

"Are you here for the scissor convention?" She asks with a fake Italian accent.

"Yeah, so I can chop your face off." I answer. She looks at me oddly, as if I said something strange.

"There is a table that is reserved for you, down the hall and to the left, table number three!" The lady explains.

"Bye!" I call loudly as I follow her directions.

**Beck's POV**

I was told that I would be meeting people to discuss a new part for me in a movie, but I'm the only one here. The movie producers are five minutes late.

While looking for someone to come, in the corner of my eye I see a shadow sit down, across from me. Finally, I sigh.

I Turn to face to producer. My jaw drops open.

In front of me was a scowling, cute as ever, Jade.

**Jade's POV**

"What are you doing here?" I say sourly.

"I am meeting a movie producer here," Beck explains, "You?" He wonders.

"I'm going to the annual scissor convention." I inform him stiffly.

This was a set up. I'm sure of that. I'm not an idiot.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm leaving." I say snobbishly.

"Suit yourself. But I'm not." Beck says, I turn and walk away.

I get to the parking lot. Then I remember Cat drove me here. I'll call her to pick me up, I decide. I reach into my pocket, but my phone isn't there. Man, this was a clever set up. I know who's behind this.

"Stupid Tori," I growl under my breath. I walk back into the restaurant.

**Beck's POV**

Jade walks up to the table again.

"Can't make up your mind?" I tease.

"I am being forced to stay here by my own bad luck," she explains. The waitress, a brown haired tall twenty year old, walks by our table.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asks, looking at me only, Jade scowl deepens.

"Yes, I'll have the meatball lasagna." I inform her.

"You?" The waiter says, turning to Jade.

"Spaghetti with meatballs with a garden salad." Jade orders.

"Okay! Enjoy your date." It sounded more like, have an awful time.

"Yeah, actually we aren't on a date!" Jade yells.

We sat there awkwardly, waiting for our food to come. Rolls are put on our table, but the basket stays full. We aren't really that hungry.

**Jade's POV**

Awkward! Too awkward. Extremely awkward.

Every girl's worst nightmare.

At a restaurant, with no car, and no cell phone, with your ex-boyfriend.

Like I said, awkward.

Tori and Cat were going to die for this.

The overly-flirty waitress comes back with our food. We eat in silence.

Every so often I glance up to look at Beck's hair, resisting to the urge to reach out and touch it.

This is even worse because this is where Beck and I went last year on Valentine's Day, we might have even sat at the same table. Back then we talked, and laughed. Beck was the only one who understood me. Now that's all gone. Now nobody understands me.

Even Beck.

It seems like hours that we both finish our food and the waitress comes back, takes our plates away, and asks us about dessert.

"Dessert is free on Valentine's Day." The waitress explains.

"We'll both have the slice of chocolate cake." Beck orders. I can't help but smile, he remembers that I love chocolate cake.

"Okay," The waitress walks away.

Later she comes back with a single, big, heat shaped, two person, piece of chocolate cake. I frown. Stupid waitress and her stupid assumptions.

"I'm not hungry." I explain, so Beck eats half of the gigantic piece of cake.

When Beck finishes what he wants(which wasn't much.) he pays, and we go outside to the parking lot.

Beck gets into his car. I wait for Cat to come pick me up.

I see Beck frown from inside his car. I guess he figures it's un-manly to leave a girl(even your ex) stranded in the parking lot. He has a point.

"You want a ride?" He calls to me. I sigh, yep this was definitely a set up.

"Sure." I get into the front seat of his car.

**Author's Note**

**This was going to be longer, but I felt like this was a good place to end the chapter.**

**There will be one more chapter... I hope you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note**

**Thank you for so far... 27 reviews! I'd freak out if I only got two reviews!**

**I don't own Victorious**

**I hope you like this.. **

Chapter eight: The ride

**Jade's POV**

"You know this was all a set up, right?" I ask Beck sourly.

"Yeah. I'll betcha this was Tori's idea." Beck laughs. Butterflies fly in my stomach. He's so close, yet so far away.

"Yeah. She's so dead." I growl. I sigh. That's not what I was planning on saying. I have one thing on my mind right now.

"Why'd you do it?" My voice whispers, I am surprised to hear it. I'm not supposed to lose my cool like that. At least, not in front of anyone, except Beck, I could lose my cool with him. But now I can't.

"Do what?" Beck's asks, I think he's half kidding. He knows what I meant.

"You know what I mean." I insist.

"I don't know why I did it," He says, his voice softer.

"That's not a good answer!" I'm shouting now, "And I deserve a good answer! Everything was perfect.. And then you just.. Out of the blue! You.. Dumped me! I need to know what did wrong so my next boyfriend won't do the same thing!" I scream angrily.

"I hate fighting with you! You're too demanding!" Beck glares at me.

"Sorry!" I make the word sound like I'm not sorry at all.

**Beck's POV**

I watch as Jade screams at me. I think this means she wants me back. Do I want her back? Yes, I tell myself, I do. I still love Jade.

"You don't sound very sorry!" I shout. I'm starting to remember why I dumped her in the first place. Maybe I don't want her back.

"Yeah, well I have nothing to be sorry for!" Jade screeches. I see a glint of the real her, the "lost her cool her" as Jade puts it. The ice around my heart melts. I definitely want her back.

I remember the real Jade. The kind nobody else sees. Not even her sour father, or her neglectful mother. Just me.

The kind of Jade who loved me. She was soft and nice, like all girls. The kind who asked questions, not yelled. The kind who didn't hate everything. The kind who loved me.

"This is why I left! You just yell yell yell! Where's the real Jade!" I shout.

"You can't have the real or fake, which are the same, Jade!" Jade retorts.

"I don't want the real or fake Jade! So it's I win-win!" I reply. I see a small tear form in Jade's eye. "And now I know why I did it! I dumped you because your an irresponsible, cold-hearted, sick girl. You're mean to everyone you know! Especially me! Oh, and your jealous if I even mention another girl!" I'm practically screaming, but I felt so bad. I'd never been this mean. I breaks my heart when I see the real Jade break through, and start to cry.

**Jade's POV**

If I'd had any doubts before, I knew now. Beck didn't want me back. He hates me.

The tears start coming, before I can stop them. I lost my cool, I cry.

I keep crying throughout the ride. The tears just won't stop.

We spend the rest of the car ride in silence, while tears stream down my face, ruining my makeup.

After what seems like hours, Beck's car pulls up at my house. I get out of the car, still crying, and walk up the driveway. Then I scream, a rage filled scream.

"Jade are you all right!" Beck's voice is frantic. I hear him get out of the car.

"Tori!" I shout. I see Tori and Cat hiding in the bush in my yard. They get out, all covered in leaves.

"Alright... Who put me and Cat in Jade's bush!" Tori accuses falsely.

"Stupid Tori! Stupid Cat!" I say, slapping them.

"Oww!" She rubs her shoulder where I'd slapped her. Then I see that Beck is getting in his car again.

"I'll deal with you later." I threaten to Tori, then I walk over to Beck, to face my fears.

I remember what Beck said, about me being an irresponsible, cold-hearted, sick girl. Was I that bad a girlfriend? Tears start to roll down my cheeks again. My face turns red.

"Look Jade," Beck began, his tone sour, "It didn't work out, okay. It just didn't." I watch his perfect lips move. His perfect voice say my name. Suddenly, it didn't matter that he didn't want me. I love Beck.

So I kiss him. Our lips met once more, forcing my troubles away. I grab his chin with my hand and force him to stay, to stretch this moment, he doesn't protest. He grabs my waist with his hand.

After then, after a too short, eleven seconds, Beck pulls away.

"Now there's the real Jade." He kisses my cheek, and then our lips meet again.

**Cat's POV**

Beck and Jade are making out on Jade's lawn. I don't understand. Didn't they break up! Who kisses there ex! Maybe they are rehearsing for a play.

"Wait Tori, I'm confused," I begin.

"Shhhhh!" Tori shushes me. Oh well.

**Becks POV**

Jade loves me. I love Jade. That's all that matters to me.

I kiss her and I mean it, but I have to pull away.

"So are we like... Together again?" Jade questions. She blushes.

"Yes, you bet we are, and just in time for Valentines day! And... About those things I said in the car," I look up ashamed. "I'm sorry. Your aren't cold-hearted, you have the warmest heart there is. You aren't any of those things.

"Yey!" Cat cries.

"Whoohoo! Our plan worked Cat!" Tori and Cat high-five. "Hey it's kinda late, could you drive us home?" Tori wonders.

"Its not that far a walk!" Jade snaps. I don't object. I kiss her again.

**Tori's POV**

I roll my eyes. Not again.

"Try not to swallow each other!" I shout as Cat and I walk away.

Total Déjà vu, I think to myself.

**The End!**

**So that's it! I'll do another story soon, so keep checking in!**


End file.
